


Forgotten World

by ts2gamer



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Multi, Murder, Sad and Sweet, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ts2gamer/pseuds/ts2gamer
Summary: This is a Viking AU, where Kieran , a viking has fallen in love with a slave named Lauren. Will his affection be accepted even after his treacherous acts?
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Tim Sake, Dylan Rosenthal & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Forgotten World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic. Please go easy on me in the comments. Thank you :)

"Lauren”

  
“Lauren, Wake up" whispered Dylan. I opened my eyes to see Dylan with his bright white smile right in front of my face. I don’t why but I blushed and slapped his face and got up the very instance. 

  
“Ouch, that hurts you know..” 

  
“You deserve that, for freaking me out”

  
“ I didn't mean to scare you or anything ?” said Dylan with a giggle

  
“No! I wasn’t scared, I was just sleeping peacefully and you ruined it"

  
“Why are you sleeping in our secret base? We have work to do"

  
It was then when I realised, I had to collect firewood for Aunt Arthingham and Uncle Alfred but I ended up sleeping in the cave. Dylan likes to call it our secret base but literally everyone in our village knows about it. The cave is located deep in the forest and covered by thick foliage. It has a small opening but tall enough for us to enter without bending. The inside of the cave is usually quite but because of Dylan’s loud voice, it’s mostly noisy. Dylan and I spend our time talking about our adventures and make plans for more.

  
“Why was I sleeping here" I thought to myself, when Dylan interrupted, “ No more time to waste, carry your bag of sticks and let's go home before the sun sets”, to which I nodded and started walking towards the village.

  
Dylan and I lived in a small coastal village named Bridport in South Wessex which is known for its harbor and trade. The village was surrounded by sea in the south and was bordered by dense forests in the north. Dylan and I have a rule to leave the forest before sunset because we won’t be able to see any wild animals in the dark.

  
There was even a time when Dylan and I were surrounded by a pack of wolves and I started crying, while Dylan acted tough with his broken wooden sword. Thank God, Mr. Rosenthal was passing by and saved us from the wolves. Mr. Rosenthal was the village watchman and always looked out for others. He spends most of his time in the watchtower at the beach. He was the one who adopted Dylan after-

“Lauren! Give me your bag, Stop zoning out"  
“Oh yeah, here you go"   
Dylan gives the bags of firewood to Aunt Arthingham, to which Aunt thanked us both and gave us some buns and flowers for our service. I was eating my bun, while Dylan was making something with the daisies we got.

  
“Hey Dylan, Do you still want to be a soldier?”

  
“Of course, what makes you think I will change my mind?”

  
“I don’t know, I thought you were better off being a farmer, because you love nature and flowers. 

  
Dylan stopped walking and immediately laid both his hand on my shoulders, which startled me a bit.

  
“Lauren, I’m won’t sit still when there are barbarians who keep invading our lands. They killed my parents. They are monsters and I will slay them, only when I become a soldier in King Alfred's army.” 

  
“But- Dylan, I won’t be able to see you if you leave the village. I won’t even know if you are alive or not! Please don’t leave me!” 

  
I couldn’t hold my feelings so I had to say it. I noticed Dylan started blushing a bit , but still kept his cool.

  
“Aww.. someone is going to miss me, Lauren Have I told you how cute you sound sometimes”

  
“SHUTUP JACKASS!, I’m leaving” 

  
I started walking towards to my house, when suddenly Dylan grabbed my right arm and said,

  
“What kind of a knight would I be, If I leave my princess alone ” and placed a crown of daisies on my head. 

  
I didn’t know how to react to that and started running home with a big red face, leaving Dylan without any reply. I probably made Dylan feel bad. I will apologize to him tomorrow.

I opened the house door with a kick and locked it. I was peeking through the window to see if Dylan was coming , but he had already left, leaving me with a huge sigh. I suddenly heard some noise in the background, “Oh shit, mom is home already”, I immediately hid the flower crown under the couch. And tried acting normal. My mother asked me, why I was panting so much and I lied by saying, “Collecting firewood is so exhausting, you know" 

  
“Here, have some water” I took the cup and while was drinking it, my mom said “Your Dad and I have invited Mr. Rosenthal and Dylan for dinner”

  
I spat all of the water out and wet my mom’s clothes. She yelled at me and asked me to go sit in my room, until dad was back. I was so worried that Dylan was coming home and so started cleaning up my room. How am I going to talk to him? Should I apologize today? Ah my head is going to blow, if I didn't find a solution and so I laid on my bed and stared at the crown, until I heard two knocks at the door. 

  
I got up with a shock and my heart started beating fast, I knew it was just Dylan and he probably is fine. I opened the door to see my Dad and Uncle Tristan. They were both merchants who traded our crops and salt. I was relieved that Dylan didn’t show up and when I was about to close the door, I saw his silver hair with a nervous face. I didn’t welcome him in, because I was thinking of apologizing when my Mom intervened, “Dylan, don’t just stand there, join the feast" 

  
“Gladly, Mrs. Sinclair” said Dylan, walking past me, without making eye contact. I couldn’t help but feel that tonight’s feast is going to be awkward. 

  
“Dylan, where’s Mr. Rosenthal?” asked my mother in a concerning tone.

  
“ He told me he will ask his friend to take his shift and be here on time"

  
“Looks like he’s late as always” said my Dad, “Let’s wait for him, the feast can't start without everyone present” said Uncle Tristan.

So we decided to wait.. We were all seated at the dining table, Dad, Mom and Uncle Tristan were speaking about their day and were having a blast, while I was seated in front of Dylan. I couldn’t apologize to him in front of everyone, so I decided to stay quiet. I looked at Dylan’s eyes when I noticed he had the same look as me. I think he was trying to say something. It was then when Uncle Tristan, pointed at us both and jokingly asked “ What are you lovebirds planning tonight?” 

  
“ WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" yelled Dylan and I in unison. 

  
“Aw Young Love, is the purest of all forms of love" said Uncle Trishan

  
“I’m not young, I’m 14 and I’m not in love either” replied Dylan

  
I burst out in laughter at Dylan’s reaction.“ Of course you are young with that baby brain of yours"

  
“Oh yeah, at least I don’t have a baby face like yours"

My parents and Uncle Trishan started laughing at our commotion and soon, we both were laughing together. Finally, the awkwardness in the room was over, thanks to Uncle Trishan. 

  
“Ok, let’s have the soup before it gets cold, I’m sure Mr. Rosenthal wouldn’t mind”

  
We all kept talking whilst enjoying our soup My dad chugged the whole bowl and asked for seconds, to which my mom scolded him. The night was a night to remember. Dylan and Uncle Tristan got along well, even though they just started speaking to each other. My parents were quarrelling over food as always. I wished this night would never end and could live like this forever and be happy with my family and Dylan. 

  
“What was Dylan trying to say me"

  
“ Does he love me?, No way, we have known each other for so long"

  
“But if he was joking, why didn’t he speak before?”

  
“Ahhhh I’m just overthinking this" 

  
While everyone was busy by themselves, I was looking at Dylan’s smile. He has the most cheerful smile and it really motivates me. I’m not sure if its love but maybe I could be his princess-

*BANG BANG*

  
Dylan jumped out of his seat and shouted “Mr. Rosenthal is here!” with a huge grin.  
“Wait Dylan, let me get the door" said my Dad. My dad opened the door when I saw his and Dylan’s eyes pop out. My dad immediately and pushed Dylan behind him and shouted

  
“ EVERYONE RU-“

  
When a long sword pierced through his belly, leaving Dylan frozen . The bloody sword then sliced his torso, leaving his guts hanging. My dad fell down and two big husky men entered the house, stepping on him. One man had a long brown beard and held a huge axe, the other had blonde hair with the bloody sword that stabbed my father. 

  
“Hey, Erik looks like you scared the poor kid with your sword" said the man with the axe.

  
“Ah shit, I spilled blood on the food" said Erik, the man who stabbed my dad.

  
The whole environment was eerily quiet for that one moment, until my mother let out the loudest scream. It was then Dylan regained his composure and got up facing the two men. Dylan looked at his bloody hands and his eyes were flaming with anger. 

  
“Dylan, No-", shouted Uncle Tristan.

  
Dylan pulled out a dagger from his sheath, and aimed for the blonde haired man’s neck. 

  
A hand just swooshed and caught Dylan by his neck.   
“Oh looks like this kid has got some balls” said Bjørn, while he was choking Dylan. Dylan struggled by trying to kick the man, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Leave him alone", shouted my mom, who was in tears. Uncle Tristan took his handy axe and was ready to face the men.

It was then, when Dylan spat on the Bjørn’s face , making the huge man, angry and reckless. He threw Dylan onto the table, making it collapse. My mother and I immediately ran to Dylan and checked on him. He was gasping for breath and was alive but with a few broken bones. 

*SLASH*

  
I turned away from Dylan to see Uncle Tristan without his left arm. Blood was gushing everywhere and his arm landed in front of me. I froze with a shiver down my spine. 

  
“QUICK, RUN” yelled Uncle Tristan while he tried to stand and face the men again. He couldn’t hold them for long, so my mother immediately grabbed both Dylan's hand and my hand and ran for the backdoor. Dylan got a hold of himself and started running as fast as he could. We got out of the house, when my mother stopped and hugged me and said 

  
“Don’t get caught Lauren, Run into the forest and don’t look back"

  
“Dylan, protect her!” 

  
My mother told these words and slammed the door shut. I couldn’t leave my mother alone with these men and so banged the door relentlessly, until Dylan got my hand and started running. 

  
“Leave me alone Dylan, Mom needs our help"  
“Are you crazy Lauren? Your mother locked us out, so that we could escape.

  
“ Don’t let her sacrifice be in vain”

  
“These men are Vikings, they would kill a baby without a second thought.”

  
“We don’t stand a chance against them, All we can do is run right now”

  
I couldn’t talk, but I kept crying while Dylan was holding my hand and running. The whole village was screaming, houses were on fire, blood was everywhere. 

  
We kept running and until we noticed, Aunt Arthingham’s house was on fire.

  
“We have to help her, she’s an old lady" 

  
“No, we don’t time Lauren, we need to save ourselves first”.

  
“But-“

  
Dylan hit me on the head and caught hold of my hand again and started to sprint to the forest. I didn’t know why, but I didn’t listen to my mother’s words. I kept looking back the whole time. The village was always a peaceful place and now it’s in rubble. I couldn’t help but cry. 

  
Dad, Mom and Uncle Tristan, they're all dead! We were just having a fun night, the soup was delicious, My parents were quarrelling , Uncle Tristan kept joking around. Dylan and I were making fun of each other. Everything was fine until-  
“Dylan, we must find Mr. Rosenthal”

  
“He’s dead Lauren, he is not coming back” said Dylan with a straight face.

  
I didn’t want to reply to Dylan, because he already seemed to be at his breaking point. I didn’t ask any other questions and kept running until we reached the forest.

  
Both Dylan and I stopped to catch a breath , when suddenly we heard a man’s voice 

  
“ They are here!"

  
Shit, we were being followed, Dylan and I immediately sprinted off as we heard footsteps creeping behind us. The chase was intense, we had at least three people chasing us. With their weapons clanking on their body armor. One man even threw his axe which almost landed on Dylan but missed him just by a skin of his teeth 

  
.While we were running for our lives, Dylan suddenly took a different turn and jumped into the foliage. We both rolled over each other, and finally landed up against a tree. Dylan caught up and pulled me into an opening. It was our secret base. 

  
“We can hide here, until they are all gone”   
Both Dylan and I immediately fell down to the floor of the cave and tried getting some rest. We couldn’t hear the chaos from inside. My face was still with tears and so Dylan got up and wiped them off. 

  
“Lauren, please don’t cry"

  
“We need to stay strong and I promised your mother that I will protect you"

  
I nodded my head and gave a smile back. I know this might be dumb but I actually miss the crown of daisies the most. I wanted to keep it forever, so that it will remind me of Dylan when he was out as a soldier. 

  
It was then when we heard footsteps nearing the cave.

  
Dylan whispered “Lauren, stay behind me" and held his dagger pointing towards the entrance.

  
The footsteps got closer and we saw a tall figure in the darkness, with brown eyes. It got closer and it was—

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed. :)  
> I will post the next chapter by next week.


End file.
